Cancionero a la Saint
by Umi Yagami
Summary: Tema 3: Adios amor, artista: Mocedades, RadamantisPandora , espero que les guste... Radamantis se resigna a perder a su amada. Dejen reviews, que estoy solita!
1. En mi viejo San Juan

Nota de la autora: Otro songfic, esta vez de los Caballeros del Zodiaco (Me chifla esa serie, jojojo), esta trata sobre como sufre Máscara Mortal (M&M para los cuates ^^) al estar alejado de su querida Italia del alma.  
  
Aunque esta canción no tiene nada que ver (¿Que tienen que ver Italia y Puerto Rico, si se puede saber?), me hace pensar en eso, porque de hecho de seguro todos los caballeros extrañan su patria de algún modo (menos los que son griegos, claro está), con esto en mente hice este songfic que espero disfruten mucho.  
  
En mi viejo San Juan.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ En mi viejo San Juan cuántos años forjé en mis noches de infancia ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Si tan solo pudiera volver a Italia, haría tantas cosas que en su determinado tiempo no pude hacer, correría con los chicos del barrio por las calles, comería dulces a granel, haría enojar a mi madre ¡Y por los dioses que disfrutaría mucho de un helado de chocolate!  
  
Para mi, esos tiempos nunca han existido, si, tal vez los otros se divertían en sus ratos libres del entrenamiento, el problema conmigo es que yo NO TENIA RATOS LIBRES DE ENTRENAMIENTO, para mi no existía la diversión, cuando era mas chico, cuando vivía en Italia, mis padres me llevaban al parque a jugar con los otros niños del barrio, aun conservo las fotos de la banda del barrio, hacíamos incontables destrozos, el panadero ya nos conocía porque siempre nos robábamos un panqué, el pescadero nos odiaba porque le llenábamos los pescados de tierra y nos íbamos corriendo.  
  
Como recuerdo todo eso.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Mi primera ilusión y mis cuitas de amor son recuerdos del alma ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ahí también conocí a mi primer amor, una niña que tenía leucemia, todos sabían que no viviría mucho tiempo, pero sus padres la dejaban jugar con nosotros, salir a hacer destrozos, jugar como los niños normales.  
  
A mi me gustaba mucho esa niña, y yo no parecía serle indiferente, se llamaba Maria, pero todos la llamaban Mari, ella sonreía mucho, todos éramos muy felices, sobre todo ella, porque decía que nunca había tenido tantos amigos hasta que llegó a vivir a Italia, nosotros éramos muy felices de oírla decir que ella era feliz  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Una tarde me fui hacia extraña pasión pues lo quiso el destino ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Un día llegó un caballero de Oro, nos vio a todos, me tomó del brazo y me jaló, alejándome de mis amigos, Mari y los chicos intentaron apartarme de ese caballero, pero solo le hacían cosquillas, todos los mayores llegaron a defendernos, pero mis padres dijeron que debía irme con el caballero dorado, mi madre no paraba de llorar, y el caballero me llevó al puerto, todavía recuerdo con tristeza como Mari se tendió en el piso a llorar, porque me llevaban a otra parte, muy lejos de allí, muy lejos de mi querida Italia y de mi primer y único amor.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Pero mi corazón, se quedó frente al mar en mi viejo San Juan ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tal vez me trajeron a Grecia y sigo viviendo aquí, pero mi alma y mi corazón se quedaron en el puerto de Italia, donde me subieron al bote para irme a Grecia, todos mis recuerdos siguen intactos, aun cuando mi maestro intentó hacerme olvidar, olvidar una palabra, no más bien, dos palabras:  
  
"Si pudiera"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Adiós, adiós, adiós borinquen querido tierra de mi amor Adiós, adiós, adiós mi diosa del mar mi reina del palmar ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Si pudiera volver, si pudiera ver de nuevo a todos mis amigos del barrio, si pudiera ver de nuevo a mis padres, a mis vecinos, a Maria...  
  
Pero al darme cuenta de que tal vez Maria ya murió, mis ojos, como es rara la vez, se llenan de lágrimas, porque nunca pude decirle lo que sentía, porque jamás pude pasar con ella sus últimos días de existencia, porque ella tal vez murió sola, esperando a que yo volviera.  
  
"¡Angelo! ¡Por favor regresa pronto! ¡No nos olvides nunca!" Esas palabras aun suenan en mi cabeza.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Me voy pero un día volveré a buscar mi querer a soñar otra vez en mi viejo San Juan ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Me fui, pero ahora estoy dispuesto a volver a Italia, a ver que ha sido de mi barrio, salgo de mi casa, bajo los escalones, vestido en mi armadura solamente, paso por Géminis, y Saga me detiene.  
  
-¿A donde vas, Mascara Mortal?- me pregunta, no tengo humor para responderle.  
  
-Vuelvo en unos días, solo voy a ir a atender unos asuntos fuera del Santuario...- Es mi sola respuesta.  
  
Shaka desciende y se encuentra con nosotros, nos ve tranquilamente y se vuelve a ver a Saga.  
  
-Déjalo marchar... Es algo muy importante para el...- Saga murmura algo y entra su templo.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Pero el tiempo pasó y el destino burló mi terrible nostalgia ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shaka me sonríe.  
  
-Puedes ir en paz, Máscara Mortal, pero antes, debo decirte algo...-  
  
-¿Que quieres?- "No tengo mucho tiempo, suéltalo ya..."  
  
-Esa niña Maria... ¿De verdad fue tu único amor?- Me sorprende que el sepa sobre eso, aunque tratándose de Shaka, me lo imaginé. Me tranquilizo un poco.  
  
-Si, ¿por qué?-  
  
-Porque...- Shaka luce muy feliz hoy, como si fuera a hacer su buena acción del día. -Porque esa chica... No estoy muy seguro... Pero me parece que sigue viva...-  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Y no pude volver al San Juan que yo amé pedacito de patria ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mis ojos se iluminan de felicidad, pero Shaka la interrumpe, para hacerme sentir más feliz todavía de lo que ya estaba.  
  
-Y no ha querido casarse solo esperando que tú vuelvas...- Me quedo asombrado, tal vez esto no es más que una broma (Poco usual, por cierto) producida por el torcido sentido del humor de Shaka.  
  
-Se prometió a si misma que nunca se casaría, porque tu le dijiste que volverías...- Shaka sabe demasiado, en este momento deseo con toda mi alma que diga la verdad, de lo contrario le dejaré como coladera cuando vuelva. Me voy y Shaka se despide de mí con la mano, le ha comunicado a todos los demás caballeros que voy a salir del Santuario por unos días, así que todos me dejan pasar.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Mi cabello blanqueo y mi vida se va ya la muerte me llama ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Llego a Italia por barco, quiero morir, no se que me encontraré ahí, solo me acuerdo del camino... Viajo hasta el barrio. Nada ha cambiado, excepto porque ahora hay una tienda de abarrotes al lado de la panadería, donde era la casa de Carlo, uno de mis amigos.  
  
Me acerco mas a mi destino: La casa de Maria... Toco la puerta, pero ahora he decidido quitarme la armadura y la dejé en mi balsa para que no molestara a nadie, una mujer de edad avanzada me abre la puerta, no sabe quien soy, pero pregunto por Maria y reconoce mi mirada... O algo así, porque se lanza sobre mí y me besa en la mejilla, la madre de Maria siempre ha sido muy alegre, siempre sonriente, aun cuando sabía que Maria no viviría bastante, veía lo positivo del asunto: Ella moriría feliz.  
  
-¡Pequeño Angelo, como has crecido!- La mujer me reconoce, ¿Cómo? No lo se, pero me reconoce y ese es el chiste del asunto.  
  
Esperé a Maria por unas horas, sorprendentemente Shaka estaba en lo cierto, con un debido tratamiento, Maria había logrado recuperarse de forma considerable, yo me sentía más que feliz, estaba que me reventaba como globo de feria por la felicidad.  
  
Maria se había vuelto una hermosa muchacha, hablamos por mucho rato, pero las cosas buenas duran muy poco, ya llegaba la hora de que me fuera de ahí, quería seguir buscando a mis antiguos amigos.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Y no quiero morir alejado de ti Puerto Rico del Alma ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Maria me ha guiado por el barrio hasta donde viven todos y cada uno de mis viejos amigos, todos parecen reconocerme, no quiero marcharme, pero debo hacerlo.  
  
La madre de Maria me pide que me lleve a Maria conmigo "Esta mujer ha perdido la cabeza..." pensé de principio, peeeeeeero tras un montón de argumentos y muchas palabras de convencimiento, finalmente acepté llevarme a Maria conmigo.  
  
Todos en el Santuario me van a hacer puré y me van a hornear en un pastel, pero lo que menos me importa ahora es eso, porque tengo a mi lado a la persona a la que, desde que medía menos de ½ metro, he amado con todo mi corazón.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Si, si, ya se lo que me van a decir, nada interesante, nada fuera de lo común, excepto porque a Maria la acabo de inventar en mi momento de inspiración, pero me gustaría mucho que me dijeran que les gustó de la historia, y que no les gustó, para hacerla mas cardiaca la próxima vez (Tomando en cuenta estos fanfics que hago, yo creo que no va a haber una próxima vez =3).  
  
Nos vemos.  
  
Alejandra García.  
  
Escríbanme a:  
  
Umi_Yagami@hotmail.com 


	2. Deseos de cosas imposibles

Umi: ¡Holas! Espero que les haya gustado el capi anterior, pues voy a leer sus bellos reviews, a ver cuantos me han llegado.  
  
Lady Iria: Gracias por leerlo, espero que te haya gustado, porque pronto vendrán mas, si, ya se, Italia nada tiene que ver con Puerto Rico, pero: ¡¡Ni pedo!! Si, que digan lo que les de su gana y como dice Alex Lora: sencillamente... ¡Me vale gorro!  
  
Yuriy Hiwatari: Si ya se, que bueno que te gustó, y aquí esta el otro para que se sientan contentos, pronto vendrán muchos mas, y alguno que otro yaoi, jeje. Sipi, tu si sabes cuata ¡¡Shun, Mime y Afrodita rules!! Que bueno, tu si eres de las mías.  
  
Shido-Kun: ¡¡¡Gracias Shidito!!! No sabes cuanto me agrada que me digan cosas tan lindas. Claro que le voy a seguir, aquí esta uno, por ejemplo, esta vez de Sigfried de Asgard, es muy lindo, espero que te guste. Y escogí a M&M porque es un personaje que en lo personal me gusta muchísimo, es a mi parecer muy buen chico... y pues me gusta mucho el personaje.  
  
Bueno, leídos todos los reviews, este fic es de la hermosa pareja de Sigfried e Hilda, esa es otra de esas curiosas parejas que me encantan, no se, creo que es algo que no se me va a quitar nunca, jejeje. Bueno, lean y disfruten.  
  
Deseos de cosas imposibles  
  
Igual que el mosquito mas tonto de la manada  
  
Igual que si fuera un torpe mosquito que sigue la luz de la trampa que le han puesto para eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra, igual que ese mosquito, igual yo soy de torpe.  
  
Igual que el mosquito más menso que te puedas hallar, así soy yo, igualito que ese mosco tan tarado.  
  
Yo sigo tu luz aunque me lleve a morir  
  
Y así, igualito que el mosco mas tonto del mundo, yo sigo la luz que emana de ti, aun cuando esa luz pueda llevarme a la muerte segura.  
  
Igual que el mosquito más menso que existe, yo sigo tu luz aunque esta luz me lleve a la segura muerte.  
  
Te sigo como le siguen los puntos finales a todas las frases suicidas que buscan su fin.  
  
Te sigo, fielmente como todos los puntos finales siguen a todas esas raras frases dispuestas, masoquistas, suicidas, que de alguna manera buscan el fin de su larga vida.  
  
Te sigo como le siguen los puntos finales a todas aquellas frases suicidas que de una u otra forma buscan y buscarán su fin.  
  
Igual que un poeta que decide trabajar en un banco  
  
Igual que el poeta al que se le prende el foco y de la noche a la mañana decide empezar a trabajar en un mísero banco.  
  
El poeta no trabaja en un banco, pero yo trabajo de protector de la persona a la que en silencio amo, la persona menos indicada para amar, y ¿Sabes una cosa? No me siento mal, más bien me siento el hombre mas afortunado del mundo por tener que protegerte con mi vida si es necesario.  
  
Seria posible que yo en el peor de los casos  
  
Es posible que yo fuera ese poeta que entra a trabajar en un banco, claro está, en el peor de los casos, puede ser que me dejes a mi suerte, al igual que algunas personas suelen hacer con las personas en las que confían.  
  
Pero yo te quiero, en silencio, secretamente, no pienso decirte lo que siento, sería en verdad perder el tiempo, no lo entenderías.  
  
Le hiciera una llave de judo a mi pobre corazón haciendo que firme llorando esta declaración  
  
Es posible que yo quiera hacerle algún ataque mortal a mi pobre corazón para que ya no sienta nada por ti. Tal vez le hiciera un ataque de judo al pobre, para que de alguna forma se olvide de ti, para que se vuelva el ser más frío y malvado que existe.  
  
Para hacerlo que firme, con lagrimas en los ojos, la declaración de que ya no te amo, que dudo que suceda.  
  
Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse. me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón  
  
Pero ¿Sabes por que no te he dicho nada? Por que la verdad, es mucho más cómodo y menos estresante estarme engañando con cosas que todo mundo menos tú saben que son obvias, fíjate, hasta Mime, que no entiende nada de los sentimientos humanos, sabe lo que yo siento.  
  
Me he callado lo que siento porque es menos presión estarme mintiendo a mi mismo, porque la razón le ha ganado a mi pobre y triste corazón.  
  
Pero pase lo que pase y aunque otro me acompañe en silencio te querré tan solo a ti  
  
Pero no te preocupes, pase lo que pase, incluso si me pongo a amar a alguien mas, calladamente siempre voy a quererte solo a ti y a nadie mas que a ti.  
  
Pase lo que pase y aunque otra me acompañe, silenciosamente voy a quererte tan solo a ti.  
  
Igual que un mendigo que defines un escaparate  
  
Igual que ese pobre mendigo que cree que puede ganar dinero pidiendo de a poco, igual que el, yo mendigo por tu atención y tu amor.  
  
Es difícil escapar de tu mirada, es difícil escapar de ti, las cosas valiosas de la vida, son las que mas duele obtener, ¿Verdad? Porque a mi me esta doliendo, y mucho, y creo que ya no puedo callarme esto que siento por ti.  
  
Igual que una flor resignada decora un despacho elegante prometo llamarle amor mío al primero que no me haga daño  
  
Igual que esa resignada florcilla que está en la ventana del castillo, decorándolo de forma elegante. Yo me he resignado a no tenerte a mi lado.  
  
Y te prometo que le voy a llamar Amor Mío a la primera persona que no me haga daño, a la primera que me ame, y que sea capaz de entenderme.  
  
Y reír será un lujo que olvide cuando te haya olvidado  
  
Y reír para mi, en definitiva va a volverse un lujo que voy a olvidar cuando tu mirada ya no me hechice, cuando pueda escapar de tu mirada, cuando pueda verte sin sonrojarme, cuando tu sonrisa no provoque que mis mejillas se enrojezcan, cuando tus labios no me provoquen pasión al verlos.  
  
Pero hoy que se esperan y me esperan en la Plaza de Mayo  
  
Pero mis amigos, los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard, todos ellos hoy me esperan en la plaza para irnos a dar una vuelta, hoy que se esperan y me esperan en la plaza del Ydgrassil.  
  
Hoy van a saber que mas sobre mis sentimientos, y aun cuando prometen no decir nada, la verdad es que a veces sospecho de que ellos ya te dijeron lo que yo siento por ti, los voy a hacer soltar la sopa hoy.  
  
Procuro tener en secreto una vela no sea que por si acaso  
  
Procuro tener aquí cerca de mi escritorio, secretamente una vela, no vaya a ser que la luz se escape.  
  
Digo, procuro tener en secreto una vela, no sea que por si acaso se me escapa la luz.  
  
Un golpe de suerte algún día quiera que te vuelva a ver reduciendo estas palabras a un trozo de papel.  
  
Tal vez un golpe de suerte algún día va a querer que tu me ames, y va a reducir todas estas palabras a un pedazo de papel blanco con azul.  
  
Reduciendo estas hermosas palabras que te escribo a un trozo de papel.  
  
Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse. me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón  
  
Pero la verdad es muchísimo más cómodo y menos estresante estarme engañando con cosas que todo mundo menos tu saben que son obvias, fíjate, hasta Mime, que no entiende nada de los sentimientos humanos, sabe lo que yo siento.  
  
Me he callado lo que siento porque es menos presión estarme mintiendo a mi mismo, porque la razón le ha ganado a mi pobre y triste corazón.  
  
Pero pase lo que pase y aunque otro me acompañe en silencio te querré tan solo a ti  
  
Pero no te preocupes, pase lo que pase, incluso si me pongo a amar a alguien mas, calladamente siempre voy a quererte solo a ti y a nadie mas que a ti.  
  
Pase lo que pase y aunque otra me acompañe, silenciosamente voy a quererte tan solo a ti.  
  
Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse. me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón  
  
Me estoy callando todo lo que siento solo porque es mucho mas tranquilizante que mi subconsciente me esté echando mentiras sobre mis sentimientos.  
  
Me estoy callando todo lo que siento solo porque mi cerebro le ha ganado la partida a mi dañado corazón.  
  
Pero pase lo que pase y aunque otro me acompañe en silencio te querré en silencio yo te amaré en silencio pensaré tan solo en ti.  
  
Pero no te preocupes, pase lo que pase, y aunque otra me ame, yo en silencio voy a quererte, voy a amarte...  
  
En silencio voy a pensar tan solo en ti. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- Umi: ¡Hey! ¿Que tal? Estuvo suave ¿No? Espero que les haya gustado, porque voy a seguir escribiendo canciones, y no se les olvide dejar reviews y si quieren una canción para un songfic, no se preocupen, me pueden mandar un review con la canción que quieren que ponga y sobre que quieren que se trate, y espero que me dejen muchos, muchos reviews.  
  
Pórtense mal, duérmanse tarde y no coman tierra.  
  
Umi Yagami Sagara Khon Kido Shirou Arisugawa. 


	3. Adios amor

Umi: Bueeeeee, esta vez me volé la barda, estoy segura de que Silver me va a matar por esto, porque este es un fic Radamantis/Pandora, y a los que no les guste pues les tengo un regalito: ¡¡¡Chiquitibun a la bim bom ba!!! Espero que les guste esta pareja tanto como a mi, porque es una de mis parejitas favoritas (Después de M&M/Afrodita, pero esa es otra historia jeje).  
  
Okas, a leer los reviews que me han llegado:  
  
Yuriy Hiwatari: jejejeje, si ya lo se, es que no he tenido tiempo de leer el ABCD de Saint Seiya, pero ya leí lo de Ikki y lo de Shun (¿Tala? El me cae bien, es de Bey blade), sin embargo no pude dejar review, sorry por eso, espero que no te hayas enojado conmigo por no dejar review. Aquí esta el tercer tema, listo y recién salido del horno, jejeje, bueno, lee.  
  
Shido-Kun: ¡Shidito lindo! ¡Gracias! Te quiero un buen porque siempre me dices cosas hermosas, gracias por halagarme tanto, pero si lo pones así me pones roja, lo siento, espero a ver si puedo hacer alguna que otra cosilla. Si quieres sugerir, puedes hacerlo, la canción que quieras, que ahí esta el Atame.org para que yo busque la canción. Pero no me dijiste Shaka y quien, así que aun no puedo hacer nada. De cualquier manera, gracias por sugerir.  
  
Luna-Wood: Simón, de todos modos, eso no fue idea mía, gracias por tu review, y si, le voy a seguir, si quieres ese fic vas a tener que esperar la versión yaoi del Cancionero, para que veas tu sueño hecho realidad, muajajajajajaja. Bueno, bye.  
  
Muy bien, espero que pronto me escriban mas reviews, siempre me gusta leerlos, y me alegra que les guste mi historia.  
  
Adiós amor  
  
En abril nació el amor de agua clara yo lo regué le enseñe a vivir le enseñe a mentir con caricias lo alimente   
  
En abril fue que comencé a entrenar para obtener mi Sapuri, y fue en ese mismo mes que te conocí, mi bella Pandora, tus hermosos ojos purpúreos, fijos, casi inexpresivos me atraparon desde el primer momento.  
  
Mi amor por ti se volvió como una flor a la que cuidaba constantemente, la regaba con mis lagrimas, le enseñé a quererte y a cuidarte, a protegerte con su vida si era necesario, a ti te enseñé a mentir, te alimenté a ti y a este amor con caricias.  
  
El amor nació en abril y el otoño se lo llevo solo fue tal vez un trozo de ayer y un te quiero de papel   
  
En abril vino mi amor por ti, sin embargo, el tiempo hizo cambiar tus intereses, al parecer todo fue una enorme farsa, y cuando obtuve mi Sapuri, tu me echaste al olvido, me convertiste en un sirviente mas, el otoño vino el día en que tu me dejaste ahí, parado, bajo la tormenta, cubierto en las ultimas lagrimas que me atreví a derramar en toda mi vida.  
  
Todo fue, según tu, un momento solamente, ahí parado bajo la lluvia me di cuenta de que todo fue un trozo de el pasado, y todos los "Te quiero" eran mas que cosas escritas en papel.  
  
Adiós amor, solo quiero saber si me has querido, si me has mentido si piensas volver   
  
Adiós, mi amada Pandora, vete al castillo de Hades, aléjate de mi y vuelve a tu mundo, que yo se que somos diferentes, quien lo hubiera imaginado.  
  
Solo quiero saber si algún día me amaste, si me quisiste, si este amor de verdad fue solo una mentira y si vas a volver a mi lado en un tiempo. El otoño te alejó de mi.  
  
Adiós amor, piensa en mi alguna vez que aquí te espera la primavera adiós amor.   
  
Adiós, mi amada Pandora, vete lejos de mi lado, pero piensa en mi cuando toques tu hermosa arpa, piensa en mi alguna vez que toques una melodía.  
  
Piensa en mi alguna vez, la primavera te espera aquí en mis brazos, quiero rodearte con ellos y amarte como nunca lo había hecho. Adiós, mi amada Pandora.  
  
Hoy mi amor es un papel con palabras y sin firmar un mensaje azul un trozo de luz pero solo, solo un papel   
  
Hoy que me encuentro solo en mi pequeña casa, encuentro que ahora mi amor se ha vuelto un papel con puras palabras y sin una firma.  
  
Oigo en un radio grabador esa canción de Mocedades, ahora desaparecido, es la única cosa que a ti te gusta de los humanos: Las hermosas canciones que hacen, aunque no sientan nada en ellas.  
  
La canción ¿Sabes? Se parece mucho a mi situación, tu papel de despedida es un vil mensaje de papel azul, un trozo de luz que me da vida, pero de todos modos, es solo un simple papel.  
  
En abril nació el amor. y la brisa se lo llevo como un niño aun como hombre aun como flor se marchitó   
  
En abril fue que nació nuestro amor, pero la brisa de otoño se atrevió a alejarte de mi, como una niña que eras todavía, como una mujer que aun no eras.  
  
Nuestro amor se marchitó como una flor, la flor que cuidaba en mi corazón, la flor de mis amores, se marchitó cuando acabaste con todo.  
  
Adiós amor, solo quiero saber si me has querido, si me has mentido si piensas volver   
  
Adiós, mi querida y amada Pandora, solo quisiera saber si me quieres, si me mientes, si vas a volver a mi lado, solo quiero saber si algún día vas a estar a mi lado, y mientras escucho esa triste canción, enjugo mis lagrimas, que aunque los hombres no deberían llorar, yo solo lloro por tu frialdad, solo lloro por tu amor, ahora solo canto, con lagrimas en los ojos, en voz baja, solo canto...  
  
Si me has querido... si me has mentido... si piensas volver...  
  
Adiós amor, piensa en mi alguna vez que aquí te espera la primavera adiós amor.   
  
Adiós, mi querida Pandora, mi amada y dulce Pandora, piensa en mi rostro cuando toques tu arpa, que aquí en mis brazos espera el amor que te di durante un tiempo.  
  
Piensa en mi alguna vez, que aquí en mis brazos te espera la primavera, adiós, Pandora... Adiós...  
  
El amor nació en abril y el otoño se lo llevo solo fue tal vez un trozo de ayer y un te quiero de papel   
  
Nuestro amor nació en abril, ¡Ah! Como recuerdo ese día, pero el otoño te llevó lejos de mis brazos, de mi cariño, de todo lo que te daba.  
  
Nuestro amor para ti tal vez fue solo un trozo de tiempo, unas cartas, unas flores y un te quiero hecho pedazos como el papel.  
  
Adiós amor, solo quiero saber si me has querido, si me has mentido si piensas volver   
  
Adiós, mi amada señorita Pandora, solo quiero que me digas si me querías, si me mentías, si vas a volver, si este amor era verdadero, si todo lo que planeamos juntos no era mas que una vil mentira, si nuestro amor en algún momento dado fue verdad.  
  
Si me has querido... Si me has mentido.... Si piensas volver...  
  
Adiós amor, piensa en mi alguna vez que aquí te espera la primavera adiós amor.   
  
Adiós, mi dulce y bella Pandora, por favor piensa en mi cariño y mi amor alguna vez que te sientas sola y la vida sea cruel contigo, piensa en mi amor alguna vez, te lo ruego.  
  
Que aquí en mis brazos te espera la primavera del amor, adiós... Dulce Pandora... Adiós...  
  
Adiós amor... Umi: Bueeeeee. Soy feliz, espero que les haya gustado mucho, porque pienso seguir con las canciones del cancionero a la Saint, y espero sus reviews y sus sugerencias para canciones, no se les olvide que pueden pedirme que haga algún songfic con un tema que les guste, yo investigo y luego hago el fic, espero que me comprendan, y que Silver no me mate por esto.  
  
Bueno, yo hasta aquí llego. Se portan mal, se duermen tarde y hagan lo que hagan ¡¡¡NO COMAN TIERRA!!! Jeje.  
  
Ok, ahí nos leemos luego, que sueñen con los espectritos como dice Silver.  
  
Umi Yagami Sagara Khon Kido Shirou Arisugawa 


	4. Puedes contar conmigo

Umi: Muy bien, otro songfic. Creo que tengo mayor capacidad para estos que para los normales... Y bueno, todos los derechos de Saint Seiya y de Los Expedientes Secretos S son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, no son míos, si desean copiar el songfic y ponerlo en alguna pagina Web, por favor AVISENME PRIMERO, yo estaré más que complacida de que pongan mis songfics en sus paginas de Internet si antes me piden permiso para ello, por ahora a leer los reviews:  
  
Shido-kun: Gracias de nuevo, espero que este te guste, es un fragmento de otro que quería subir. Simón, no mata pero ha como duele. Y me puedes decir de que lo quieres cuando tu quieras, tengo mucho tiempo.  
  
Silver: Gracias Silver, por no dar tu opinión sobre el ultimo songfic que subí. Eres mala. Bueno, idea no es mala, pero canción... Ahí si no tengo idea. Bueno, no puedo hacer gran cosa porque debemos 407 pesotes del teléfono y me voy a conectar menos en estos días, por lo que voy a tardar. Y no, no pienso activar lo de los reviews anónimos, porque muchos reniegan con eso.  
  
Ahora aclarado todo este apartado, les sugiero que dejen reviews y que se apliquen y le saquen humo al teclado escribiendo sus propios songfics para el CONCURSO... Hablamos del CONCURSO cuando termine el songfic, que ya me he puesto a divagar de nuevo, ahora si, lean con tranquilidad (Los que leyeron estas líneas, por su pollo) ================================================= Puedes contar conmigo  
  
Un café con sal Ganas de llorar mi mundo empezando a temblar presiento que se acerca el final  
  
23 de Septiembre de 1989 Bueno, ahora si que la he pasado mal, ya que ustedes se han ido he decidido escribir la presente para saludarles ¿Como están? Si están bien ¡Invítenme, mujeres, que me aburro como ostra! Y si están mal ¡Anímense! Todo pronto va a pasar.  
  
Espero que todo esté bien, aquí todo ha transcurrido normal, a excepción de la carrilla, ahora Camus tiene que lidiar con las burlas de Aioria y de Shura, mas la coletilla burlona de Shaka (Sin mala intención, claro está) y los comentarios lascivos y un tanto sexuales de Afrodita con respecto a la separada pareja. De ahí en fuera, todo sigue igual que antes.  
  
No quiero ganar ahora eso qué más da estoy cansada ya de gritar las cosas que no saben andar  
  
Y si se preguntan por la situación con los otros chicos, pues bueno, resulta ser de que ahora todos parecen extrañar la cosilla de experiencia que fue tener a dos chicas en el Santuario, ahora la carrilla a la larga desquicia, y Shaka la dice sin nada de intención, pero con todas las ganas de enfadar en el fondo. Definitivamente ya nada va a pasar igual con respecto a la convivencia en este lugar, porque ahora todos se la curan de todos.  
  
Y sólo quedarán los bueno momentos de ayer que fueron de los dos y hoy sólo quiero creer  
  
28 de Marzo de 1990 ¡Hola! ¿Y tu como estás, Makoto? ¿No extrañas mi manera de llamar la atención? Porque yo extraño cada pequeña plática, cada palabra, cada vez que llamabas mi nombre, espero que todo esté bien, de lo contrario me sentiría muy mal de que se hubiesen tenido que ir, aquí hubieran estado un poco mejor, y Shura sugiere que le traigan una amiga suya a la que le agraden los españoles para que sea su parejita, el pobre esperaba con ansia a que se me prendiera el foco de mandarles esta cartita.  
  
Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid Las noches enteras sin dormir la vida pasaba y yo sentía  
  
Oigan, hay algo que de plano nos tiene preocupados: Hace como unos ¿que serán? Como cuatro días, Saga encontró una foto de Himiko... La cosa no hubiera estado tan fea si la foto no hubiese estado metida en el brazo de la armadura... ¡¡¡DE CAMUS!!! Si, se que esto le traerá felicidad a alguien y una carrilla extra a otro alguien, pero ahora resulta que Saga la quiere conocer, para arreglarse con el Patriarca y... ¡Casarlos! Si, la cosa se está poniendo cardiaca.  
  
Que me iba a morir de amor al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar que puedes contar conmigo, ohh  
  
Lo curioso del caso es que a Camus no parece molestarle lo que Saga planea hacer, es mas, últimamente (Y en palabras de Afrodita, quiero que sepan...) se le ha visto mas feliz que de costumbre (¿Como es feliz de costumbre?) aunque en realidad yo nunca lo he visto feliz, siempre ha sido muy serio, aunque a veces es muy bueno para devolver la carrilla de alguna forma.  
  
Nunca hubo maldad sólo ingenuidad pretendiendo hacernos creer que el mundo estaba a nuestros pies  
  
17 de Abril de 1990 Han pasado varios días desde lo de la fotito, espero que pronto tengan oportunidad de venir, aunque ya no queda gran cosa del Santuario, le tengo a Himiko también una muy amarga noticia:  
  
Camus se murió... No les se decir como pero se murió (Así de seco soy, creanme cuando les digo que me siento mal por ello pero no se como expresarlo en la carta ¿Les pongo una carita llorando? Aquí está ;;), se que es algo difícil de asimilar, tomando en cuenta que el era uno de los mas fuertes, pero también es un alguito fácil de asimilar si tomamos en cuenta que también se murió Saga, Mascara Mortal, Shura y Afrodita, aunque por este ultimo no me siento nada mal (Me he vengao... ¡Soy feliz!), pero ahora le vamos a ver el lado positivo: Camus siempre dijo que le gustaba mucho la comida de Himiko, pero que nunca tuvo una "buena" oportunidad de decírselo (¿Nos querría decir algo? ¬¬), por eso tal vez su alma vaya a visitarla en las noches (Que miedo), para darle las gracias por su amor 'no correspondido por la timidez e indecisión de un caballero de oro, que no le teme a nada mas que a una pequeña chica rubia' (Lo de pequeña lo digo con toda la buena intención ¿Eh?)  
  
Cuando el sueño venga por mí en silencio voy a construir una vida a todo color donde vivamos juntos los dos  
  
19 de Marzo de 2004 Bueno, aquí queda la cosa, Athena ha tomado una decisión de agradecérsele: Va a resucitar a todos los caballeros que han muerto protegiéndola durante la batalla contra Hades, y entre ellos contamos a todos los muertos anteriormente mas un servidor (Se preguntarán como lo se si estoy muerto... Bueno, en el reino de los muertos los chismes corren muy rápido, mas rápido aun que los caballeros dorados) y el chiste del caso es que no solo yo voy a resucitar (¿Que dijeron? ¿Milo de que nos sirve? Queremos a Camus), sino que ahora si TODOS vamos a ser revividos gracias al poder de Athena, la cual espero que no les este dando mucha lata. Con la idea de que todos vamos a revivir fue con lo que nos despertamos ayer, a Afrodita le dio un soponcio y se volvió a morir ya muerto (Bromita para aligerar el momento) y Shaka no se dio cuenta hasta que Mu se lo dijo, es todo un tarado.  
  
Y sólo quedarán los bueno momentos de ayer que fueron de los dos y hoy sólo quiero creer  
  
20 de Marzo de 2004 Hola: Ya volvimos, y estamos todos muy bien, con templos nuevos y toda la cosa. Aquí todo anda muy bien, los chicos les mandan saludos. Sobre la pregunta de por que Himiko a veces oye que Camus le habla cuando esta dormida, pues como les dije en la carta del 17 de abril de 1990, es porque le quería dar las gracias por su amor (que el francamente nunca supo corresponder), y claro está, por la comida que cocina, además de que, en corto, recibirán buenas noticias de Camus, el planea escribirles (Mas bien escribirle a Himiko) una cartita contándole todo lo que le ha pasado, si las cosas no van mal (Afrodita me ha informado), puede que la mande esta quincena, que es cuando pasa el cartero, y yo la voy a mandar hoy mismo, la quincena que viene llega la de Camus (Digo, no es seguro, la flojera mental en estos días es medio cañona), aunque puede que tarde un poquitito mas.  
  
Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid Las noches enteras sin dormir la vida pasaba y yo sentía  
  
25 de Marzo de 2004 Himiko: Lo siento, no pude escribirte en el mismo momento de recibir tu carta (Milo chismoso), el caso es que he estado algo ocupado, leí en tu carta que tu tía esta esperando un niño y que pronto serás prima, pues déjame decirte que esa es una muy buena noticia ¿Cuantos meses lleva? Tal vez, y si es Acuario, el tenga el honor de ser mi alumno, tienes suerte, tu primito podría tener un futuro prometedor en el Santuario. Oye, también me dices en tu carta que adoptaste a mi alumno y a Andrómeda (Afrodita se muere de la envidia XP), aunque no estoy en contra, no me parece correcto que no lo consultaras conmigo antes, Hyoga es mi pupilo, y por tanto es mi deber saber que es lo que hace, por eso te pediría que me mantuvieras al tanto de lo que hace cuando yo no estoy ahí vigilándolo. Sobre lo de la flecha y la mujer que viste en tu sueño... Lo siento mucho, pero por ahora no hay nada que yo te pueda decir... Por ahora estoy investigando, le voy a preguntar a Shaka a ver si el sabe algo de eso. Por ultimo no olvides esto (Aunque me pese decir la verdad): Todos te queremos mucho (Sobre todo Shura, se suelta hablando de ti y no hay quien lo calle, pero luego me ve y se calla), y tampoco olvides que me gusta que mi alumno se duerma temprano y se alimente sanamente. Nos vemos luego Camus.  
  
Que me iba a morir de amor al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar que puedes contar conmigo, para siempre  
  
12 de Abril de 2004 Camus: Oye, todo eso de Hyoga me parece algo exagerado ¿No crees? Y me da gusto que respondieras mi carta, nada me hace más feliz que recibir tus cartas tan bonitas. ¿Y que es eso de que Shura me quiere? Pero Sadako se va a enojar, ya le conseguí novio a la pobre, además a Shura tal vez le guste mucho Sadako, le voy a mandar una foto suya, espero que se la des y no te quedes con ella, porque soy muy celosa. Por cierto, estoy cuidando muy bien a mis dos "hijos" aunque creo que Hyoga entrena demasiado, y se esfuerza mucho en tratar de sorprenderme haciendo muchas rutinas de ejercicios, creo que esta celoso de su "hermano pequeño" Shun, porque a el le doy de comer primero que a Hyoga, pero ahora voy a empezar a tratarlos a los dos igual, los dos merecen el mismo afecto. Me dices en tu carta que si mi primito puede ser Acuario, a lo que solo te puedo decir: Es muy posible, mi tía tiene planeado que nazca por esas fechas, más o menos el día de tu cumpleaños, quiere que se llame igual que tú, le gustó el nombre ¿Puedes creerlo? Tendrás un tocayo que no tendrá cola con aguijón ni tres pares de patas. Supongo que eso te hace feliz. Y una cosa mas, sobre lo del sueño, anteayer ya he recibido correspondencia de Shaka, dice que puede que se trate de una premonición (Si, como las de Shun), y me recomienda que compre una libreta y anote en ella todo lo que sueñe, algo así como un "diario de sueños". Te quiero siempre mucho y lo sabes, y te envío mi mejor abrazo y mi amor, que por mucho que es, nunca va a alcanzar a cubrir el que puede que tú tengas por mí. Himiko.  
  
y no puedo evitar echarte de menos mientras das la mano a mi tiempo y te vas yo siento que quiero verte, verte y pienso que...  
  
23 de Abril de 2004 Himiko: Sip, creo que ya me fijé, déjame revisar bien las fechas y te digo si va a ser para mi cumpleaños, por cierto, a Shura le gusto tu amiga, espera que se la mandes por paquetería (Una broma de mal gusto de su parte), y lo de mi alumno no es exagerado, es justo lo que debe hacer, me da gusto que empieces a tratarlos a los dos igual. Si, Shaka me dijo algo parecido, y lo del diario de sueños es solo para recordar lo que has soñado, aunque me parece algo francamente razonable. Y ¿Como es eso de que tu cariño nunca alcanzará a cubrir el mío? Es al revés, yo nunca voy a poder alcanzar a cubrir el amor que me tienes, además de que tu amor es tan poderoso como mi cosmos (Afrodita dice que incluso mas, y en eso estoy algo de acuerdo), así que una batalla entre nosotros no sería nada fácil (Otra guerra de los mil días, pienso yo) ¿Como sería una batalla de Amor contra Cosmos? Supongo que algo difícil de librar, aun para un caballero de Oro como yo. Mi mejor abrazo no te lo mando porque no te alcanzaría a menos que fuera tan veloz como el tuyo, y mi amor es algo lento de enviar, así que te envió mas bien un poco de la miel que se derramar. Adiós. Camus.  
  
Recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid Las noches enteras sin dormir la vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar que puedes contar conmigo  
  
28 de Abril de 2004 Camus: Te dije que no fueras tan exagerado, y me da gusto que a Shura le gustara Sadako, ella quiere ir a visitarlo, y le gustó mucho la foto (Esa foto no, la otra, la de la camiseta de perritos), espera que sea un chico bueno que sepa como tratar a una dama (Que al paso que lleva, lo dudo mucho}:) ). Y dile a Shaka que si, que ya me he comprado la libretita que me dijo. Y respecto a lo de las fechas, es hasta faltando mucho todavía, aun ni siquiera es seguro que va a ser, lleva apenas un mes, así que creo que debes esperar un poco mas, y tener paciencia, como Shaka. Oye, en la carta anterior (La que me mandaste antes que la pasada) me decías que Afrodita se muere de la envidia porque he adoptado a Shun ¿Y eso por que es? No logro comprender de que hablabas. Y te tengo una buena noticia: Me han ofrecido un trabajo en Grecia, no muy lejos del Santuario, así que la correspondencia puede ya no ser enteramente necesaria, falta saber si mis niños quieren ir conmigo. Nos veremos, si Dios quiere. Himiko.  
  
Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid Las noches enteras sin dormir la vida se pasa y yo me muero, me muero por ti ========================================= Umi: Bien, bien, bien, no quedó tan feo ¿verdad?  
  
M&M: ¡¡NO!! ¿Como crees?  
  
Umi: Malo.  
  
M&M: Ya, háblales del CONCURSO.  
  
Umi: Ah, si, el CONCURSO. Pues bueno, el elenco de Saint Seiya...  
  
M&M: Mas el elenco de Bey blade y el de Shaman King y otras series de anime no muy feas.  
  
Umi: Sip, ellos también. Junto con una servilleta (O sea, yopli), hemos decidido montar un concurso.  
  
M&M: Respecto a lo de los songfics.  
  
Umi: Sip, el concurso consiste en escribir una canción que te sepas y que te haga recordar o pensar en una situación de una serie de animación.  
  
M&M: La temática, así como la serie y la canción son libres.  
  
Umi: Así es, sin embargo, deben inscribirse en el concurso, y llenar una forma que mas delante yo decidiré que llevará.  
  
M&M: Con nuestra asesoría, les recuerdo que el tema es libre, la serie y la canción los dejamos a consideración de los autores, pero hay cuatro animes a escoger y por su pollo, un tema libre a escoger.  
  
Umi: Estos son: Bey blade Shaman King Saint Seiya Clamp (Todas sus series) Tema libre  
  
M&M: Además de que se pueden mandar songfics picantes o incluso eróticos, pero NO (Y lean bien, que luego nos meten en broncas) con temática sexual.  
  
Umi: Así es, no podemos poner a participar material demasiado fuerte, si los mandan con gusto los leeremos, pero estos no pueden participar en la convocatoria.  
  
M&M: Y tú lees fanfics de temática fuerte.  
  
Umi: Pero no pueden participar y punto  
  
M&M: Y yo estoy loco ¿Eh? Aunque hay algo más, pueden escoger también de que tipo va a ser su fanfic.  
  
Umi: Explico: Romance Acción Drama Humor Tema libre  
  
M&M: Dejamos el tema libre para que puedan escribir lo que quieran, pero no se les olvide que deben escribir un SONGFIC, explico: Un fanfic con una canción que les guste o que les haga pensar en una situación de tal o tal serie que les guste.  
  
Umi: Ahora si, espero que muchos se inscriban al concurso de songfics, aunque no habrá premios para los ganadores, excepto por una galería de imágenes de la serie de la que escribieron el songfic.  
  
M&M: No hay fecha límite, y nosotros decidiremos cuales son los mejores fanfics y los mandaremos a todos los contactos participantes en el concurso.  
  
Umi: Hablaremos detalles sobre el concurso a lo largo de los próximos songfics, y a partir de este pueden empezar a inscribirse, espero que participen muchos, francamente me gustaría que me mandaran fanfics autoconclusivos, aunque este sea un pedazo de un fanfic largo que tengo en preparación que se llama: Camus y Himiko se quieren casar.  
  
M&M: ¿Les suena? Si no, entonces léanlo cuando esté listo.  
  
Umi: Bien, por ahora no hay nada más que informar sobre el concurso, así que nos retiramos esperando no ser mucha molestia con esto.  
  
M&M: Y las fichas se mandan al siguiente correo electrónico:  
  
UmiYagamihotmail.com  
  
Umi: ¿Por que a mi correo de Hotmail?  
  
M&M: Porque quiero.  
  
Afrodita: Me encanta como expresa su amor M&M.  
  
Saga: ¿Sabes algo Afrodita? Eres masoquista, que digo masoquista, eres un sádico masoquista.  
  
Afrodita: ¿En serio? Si no me dices no me doy cuenta (Sarcasmo puro, nada raro en Afrodita)  
  
M&M: Bueno, nos despedimos, esperamos que se animen y participen.  
  
Saga: Y si van a participar, no sean malos y digan quienes son para saber quien es el concursante que ya nos mandó su trabajo.  
  
Afrodita: Recuerden que aun no hay fecha límite y que deben llenar la ficha antes de mandar el songfic.  
  
Umi: Bien, ahora si, con esta información nos despedimos.  
  
Afrodita: Mata ne!!  
  
Yagami y sus chicos SS. 


End file.
